The Administrative Core (AC) of WV-INBRE has been a highly interactive Core for administering the day to day operations of the network, developing research network components and providing support for the research network. The composition of the AC reflects the strong cooperative nature of the primary lead institution, Marshall University (MU) and its partner lead institution West Virginia University (WVU). Initial applications for the BRIN program came from both MU and WVU. However, while both applications had strengths (MU with ACoRN and WVU with the primarily undergraduate institution (PUI) outreach component), the two programs were recommended for combination by NCRR to form WV-BRIN. Co-Pis were selected from MU and WVU with the award made to MU. An AC was created that included members from both MU and WVU to administer program components (ACoRN, PUI outreach, summer research program, training and mentoring, etc.). As the WV-INBRE program was developed, a single PI had to be selected at the awardee institution (MU), and Dr. Gary Rankin, Professor and Chair of the Department of Pharmacology, Physiology and Toxicology was selected as Pl. He maintained the integrative nature of the AC and has worked to bring more efficiency and a cohesive nature to the AC through both INBRE Phase I and Phase II. He will continue as the PI in Phase Ill. Dr. James Sheil, originally the Co-PI for WV-BRIN, has served as the WV-INBRE Program Coordinator (PC) and has worked closely with Dr. Rankin in managing the program. Dr. Sheil will continue to Coordinator (PC) and has wo serve as PC during Phase Ill.